


Midnight Kissies

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: the first part of this fic is so old i didn't even crosspost it here lmao“Do your parents know you’re out?” he asks, even though he already knows the answer. Jonghyun shrugs easily. Taemin hears his little feeties shuffling on the ground outside, watches him scoot half an inch closer.“Do your parents know you’re still dating the delinquent they forbade you to see five months ago?” he asks.tumblrtwitter poll





	Midnight Kissies

Taemin isn’t woken by the soft taps against his window, but he is startled by them. He jolts under his covers, fingers dropping his phone to his chest. He counts himself lucky that he wasn’t holding it above his face. As he pats blearily around his blankets in the darkness the tapping continues in a light little rhythm. A slow smile pulls up his lips. It’s like midnight thirty on a school night.

Jonghyun doesn’t look at all bothered by that fact, however, when Taemin sits up in bed, flicks his little nightlight on, and crawls to the foot of it to peep out of his window. Jonghyun is smiling, actually, wide and cocky and lazy in the dim illumination of the streetlamp behind him. He waves at Taemin and points at the latch of the window.

“Hi cutie,” he whispers when Taemin unlocks the window and pushes it up as quietly as possible, only glancing behind himself once at his bedroom doors to check that his parents haven’t heard anything. When he turns back to Jonghyun, he rests his arms on his windowsill and settles his chin on them. Jonghyun immediately mirrors his position, hooded brown eyes so close and so deep in the darkness. Taemin shakes his head, incredulous but not surprised.

“Kinda late for a date, huh?” he asks softly, barely more than a breath of a voice. Jonghyun grins back shamelessly.

“I missed your pretty face,” he says. “So I came to see it.”

“Oh, I’m flattered,” Taemin grins. “Do your parents know you’re out?” he asks, even though he already knows the answer. Jonghyun shrugs easily. Taemin hears his little feeties shuffling on the ground outside, watches him scoot half an inch closer.

“Do your parents know you’re still dating the delinquent they forbade you to see five months ago?” he asks. Taemin laughs softly into his elbow. Touché. Lifting one hand, he runs it through Jonghyun’s three colored hair, rubs his thumb over the four piercings in his left eyebrow alone, slips it around to rub the back of his neck warm under his dark jacket.

“You’re not a delinquent,” he tells Jonghyun. “Just a questionable influence.”

“A highly questionable influence that will drag you down the road of self-destruction and ruin your life forever, to be exact,” Jonghyun smiles, and Taemin chuckles softly. Fuck. He forgot about the time his parents said that. He leans a little further out of the window, taking in Jonghyun’s long lashes, his round nose, his thick lips. If Jonghyun was actually going down that road Taemin would still follow in a heartbeat.

Jonghyun leans forward too, and presses their mouths together in a slow, lazy kiss. Taemin smiles into it, holding him close with the hand on his neck. Their lips slide together warmly until Jonghyun slips his hand to Taemin’s chin and his tongue into Taemin’s mouth. At that Taemin almost groans. He manages to stop himself, but he does lean further forward, deepening it, enjoying every hot, wet, skilled movement of Jonghyun’s mouth against his.

“You do this so well,” he mumbles against Jonghyun’s lips. Kissing him is always bliss. He could spend hours like this--or not, because as soon as he thinks that there’s a knock on his door.

“Taemin,” his dad says, and before waiting for an answer he opens the door. Taemin turns quickly, extremely thankful for Jonghyun’s quick reflexes. As soon as the knock came he’d twisted away and ducked down low out of sight. Now Taemin blinks at his dad, silhouetted in the dim glow of the hallway light. He’s frowning.

“Why’s your window open?” he asks. Taemin shrugs and gestures outside, doing his best to look sheepish.

“There was a bug,” he says, and points vaguely to his headboard. “I was throwing it outside.” He points again, this time to the paper cup and sheet of paper that he does actually keep at his window for emergency bug extractions. “And then I was just looking.” He shrugs again. He hates bugs. He likes looking outside sometimes. It’s believable. His dad hums, nods, tugs his door a little more closed.

“Go to sleep,” he says, and closes the door all the way as Taemin nods. Taemin watches the door for a few seconds after he leaves, listening to make sure he walks down the hallway and goes back into his own room. Then he turns back to look at Jonghyun, who’s already back at his windowsill and cocking a brow at him.

“Buzz buzz,” he says. Taemin breathes a soft laugh into his shoulder. Looking back up, he loses himself for a moment in Jonghyun’s deep brown eyes and makes a snap decision.

“Come in here,” he whispers, leaning away from the window. Jonghyun’s beautiful eyes widen.

“Seriously?” he asks, even as his hands automatically lift to the sides of the window for leverage. Taemin nods, biting his lip giddily.

“Yeah, hurry,” he says. “They both leave before I get up for school. C’mere. Sleep with me.” He scoots away to give Jonghyun space to clamber in. He’s in skinny jeans and boots as well as his jacket, but Taemin doesn’t mind, and Jonghyun doesn’t either, if the way he’s grinning wide as he silently hoists himself up and through the window is any indicator. Once he’s on his knees on Taemin’s bed, he cups Taemin’s face with warm hands and presses a slow, open-mouthed kiss to his lips.

“And people say  _I’m_  the bad influence,” he breathes. Taemin smiles against his mouth, then leans around him to close his window and lock it again.

“You must be rubbing off on me,” he says. He wiggles further up the bed and under the covers, leaving them open for Jonghyun to join him. He does, after toeing out of his boots, a very smug look on his face.

“Just like your parents warned you,” he grins, crawling over Taemin instead of next to him and leaning down to kiss him again. Taemin links his arms lazily around Jonghyun’s neck. They had to be right about something, he supposes.

**Author's Note:**

> #i was lying in bed reading mi Old old fics nd thinking about that fic a lot nd about jong bein a bad boy (tm) a lot  
> #hes a good kid he just cant sleep a lot nd likes going out and likes his bf and likes going out to see his bf  
> #taems a good kid too nd he knows he should try to follow the rules more for his parents but its not like him nd jong ever like break the law  
> #or anything Serious  
> #they just stay up late nd sneak out sometimes to make out nd do some mild tresspassing to find better makeout spots  
> #anyway they kissie a Lot and then taem helps jong fall asleep and in the morning they get ready for school together and its nice


End file.
